historicafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Diskuse s uživatelem:Triquelito
Díky za příspěvek, je n taková drobnost - linkuj co se dá (viz Aksum - Eritrea, Etiopie, ten král...) + letopočty bych linkoval při každém výskytu a druhá věc - v událostech upřednostňuji formu s malým začátečním písmenem bez tečky na konci. Diskuze ale povolena ;-) --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 13:04 (UTC) : Ok. Tak já nevěděl, jestli chceš takový články někdy vůbec založit. Napadlo mne, když je to "dějinná wiki", že z článku Etiopie by vedl redirect na Dějiny Etiopie. Nebo jak to chceš s těmi státy provést? --Triquelito 13. 6. 2010, 13:07 (UTC) ::No link povede na Eritrea a tam budou dějiny Eritreje. Tady nemusíme rozlišovat mezi hlavním článkem a vedlejšími (Etiopie vs. Dějiny Etiopie, Ekonomika Etiopie, Geografie Etiopie). To stejné platí u měst. Např. článek Opava se bude zabývat výlučně historií Opavy. Jo a ještě jedna věc, na místní strukturu kategorií bych moc nespoléhal, vytvářel jsem to halabala, teď jsem momentálně rezignoval na kategorie a do článků dávám šablonu , která mi to háže do jedné kategorie, až toho bude víc, zkategorizuji a snad vytvořím i strom kategorií. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 13:17 (UTC) ::: Dobře. --Triquelito 13. 6. 2010, 13:20 (UTC) ::: Tak jako já bych klidně ten strom kategorií udělal... mne to kategorizování celkem baví. :-) --Triquelito 13. 6. 2010, 13:23 (UTC) :::: Jenže já nevím, jak to půjde. Základní kategorie je Kategorie:Wiki, odtud je třeba vytvořit tu celkovou strukturu, jestli to zvládneš, udělám tě správcem ;-) --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 13:28 (UTC) ::::: Kategorie:Wiki je ta úpe nejvyšší? :-)) --Triquelito 13. 6. 2010, 13:42 (UTC) ::::::Jo, úpa nejvyšší, jinak si to řaď jak chceš. Klidně rekategorizuj, vyprazdňuj, jen na kategorii Letopočty a Obrázky bych nešahal, jinak jestli k tomu budeš potřebovat práva správce, stačí říct. --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 13:44 (UTC) Kategorizace Když už kategorizuješ, mohl bys tam přidávat defaultsorty? Já na to jaksi pozapomněl (teda chtěl jsem to dělat až při kategorizaci). Dík --Silesian 13. 6. 2010, 15:00 (UTC) : Už je tam přidávám, dík za připomínku. --Triquelito 13. 6. 2010, 15:18 (UTC) Hoj Triqe, nerad kibicuji, ale do kategorií Narození a Úmrtí by bylo záhodno přidávat do kategorie jednotlivých roků, budou se vytvářet (to udělám osobně). --Silesian 15. 6. 2010, 15:34 (UTC) :: Jasně, šéfvelitelgenerálomaršále. --Triquelito 15. 6. 2010, 15:35 (UTC) :::Stačí, když mi budeš říkat velkoadmirále polní maršále ;-) --Silesian 15. 6. 2010, 15:55 (UTC) :::: Jsi skromný. :-) Jirka O. je správce? S 2 editacema? :-))) --Triquelito 15. 6. 2010, 15:57 (UTC) :::::No na někom jsem to přidělení vyzkoušet musel, taky jsem ho cvičně zablokoval ;-) --Silesian 15. 6. 2010, 15:58 (UTC) :::::: Já se tu snažim a nic a on si udělá 2 editace a má to. Syčák Wikipedistickej :)) --Triquelito 15. 6. 2010, 16:00 (UTC) :::::::To víš, to jsme byli dva, teď tu jsme čtyři (včetně Jirky O.), to by sis musel sepsat kandidátní žádost jak na wiki a hlasovalo by se dva týdny. Pak jako byrokrat bych musel vyhodnotit výsledek, nedejbože kdyby se někdo zdržel nebo hlasoval proti ;-) --Silesian 15. 6. 2010, 16:04 (UTC) ::::::::Neomezený pán této wiki to může zjednodušit :))) --Triquelito 15. 6. 2010, 16:05 (UTC) :::::::::Máš pravdu, odeberu Jirkovi práva. --Silesian 15. 6. 2010, 16:14 (UTC) :::::::::: On je správce na cs ne? To mu musí stačit. :)) --Triquelito 15. 6. 2010, 16:17 (UTC)